kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Zuikaku
|slot2= |slot3= | slot4= - Trống - | space1=21 | space2=21 | space3=21 | space4=12 |fuel=55 |ammo=55 |M_AA=4 |M_Armor=3 |S_Fuel=7 |S_Ammo=10 |S_Steel=30 |S_Bauxite=10 |slot1icon= |slot2icon= |slot3icon= |slot4icon= | name 1=Zuikaku Kai | japanesename 1=瑞鶴改 | hv 1=''Thụy hạc'' - Chim hạc may mắn | id 1=108 | rarity 1=7 | type 1=CV | class 1=Shoukaku | hp 1=65 | firepower 1=0 (39) | torpedo 1=0 | AA 1= 40 (79) | ASW 1= 0 | LOS 1= 60 (89) | luck 1= 42 (89) | hp 1=75 | armor 1=42 (72) | evasion 1=50 (79) | aircraft 1=84 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=4 | time 1=Lv25 ( 350 750) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot4 1=-Trống- | space1 1=24 | space2 1=24 | space3 1=24 | space4 1=12 |fuel 1=65 |ammo 1=70 |M_AA 1=4 |M_Armor 1=3 |S_Fuel 1=7 |S_Ammo 1=10 |S_Steel 1=30 |S_Bauxite 1=10 |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |slot4icon 1= | name 2=Zuikaku Kai Ni | japanesename 2=瑞鶴改二 | hv 2=''Thụy hạc'' - Chim hạc may mắn | id 2=262 | rarity 2=7 | type 2=CV | class 2=Zuikaku | firepower 2=0 (56) | torpedo 2=0 | AA 2= 54 (90) | ASW 2= 0 | LOS 2= 52 (92) | luck 2= 50 (99) | hp 2=78 | armor 2=44 (78) | evasion 2=48 (89) | aircraft 2=93 | speed 2=Nhanh | range 2=Trung bình | slot 2=4 | time 2=Lv77 ( 1200 3700 + + ) | slot1 2=-Trống- | slot2 2=-Trống- | slot3 2=-Trống- | slot4 2=-Trống- | space1 2=28 | space2 2=26 | space3 2=26 | space4 2=13 |fuel 2=90 |ammo 2=85 |M_AA 2=5 |M_Armor 2=5 |S_Fuel 2=12 |S_Ammo 2=16 |S_Steel 2=38 |S_Bauxite 2=17 |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |slot4icon 2= | name 3=Zuikaku Kai Ni A | japanesename 3= 瑞鶴改二甲 | hv 3=''Thụy hạc'' - Chim hạc may mắn | id 3=267 | rarity 3=7 | type 3=CVB | class 3=Shoukaku | firepower 3=0 (65) | torpedo 3=0 | AA 3= 54 (90) | ASW 3= 0 | LOS 3= 50 (90) | luck 3= 50 (99) | hp 3=79 | armor 3=49 (84) | evasion 3=44 (85) | aircraft 3=76 | speed 3=Nhanh | range 3=Trung bình | slot 3=4 | time 3=Lv90 ( 1700 5750) Lv90 ( 1200 4550) | slot1 3=-Trống- | slot2 3=-Trống- | slot3 3=-Trống- | slot4 3=-Trống- | space1 3=34 | space2 3=24 | space3 3=12 | space4 3=6 |fuel 3=100 |ammo 3=85 |M_AA 3=5 |M_Armor 3=6 |S_Fuel 3=12 |S_Ammo 3=16 |S_Steel 3=40 |S_Bauxite 3=16 |slot1icon 3= |slot2icon 3= |slot3icon 3= |slot4icon 3= }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = |EN27 = Đô đốc, Có vẻ như các phòng tắm đã trống không. Em muốn đi tắ~m !!}} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = ん～、クリスマスか～…はっ！翔鶴姉ぇ！その料理は、食べない！私、ぜ～ったい食べないから。いらないってば～！|Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Hmm~ Giáng sinh đến rồi~... Ah! Shoukaku-nee! Em không ăn cái đó đâu! I Em tuyệt đối không sờ vào nó đâu. Em đã bảo là em không cần nó rồi mà~!|Christmas2015_Note = Đang nói đến gà tây |EndOfYear2015 = もう年末ってホントあっという間。大掃除も面倒くさいなぁもう。あ、翔鶴姉、何？あ、ああ、そこ危ないよ！ああ！大丈夫、翔鶴姉？ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Cuối năm đến nhanh quá. Và dọn dẹp thế này thật đau khổ mà, sheesh... Ah, Shoukaku-nee, Sao? Ah, Nguy hiểm đấy! Ahh! Chị ổn không, Shoukaku-nee? |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督さん、翔鶴姉、あけましておめでとう！今年もどうぞよろしくお願いします！って…どうして二人とも笑ってるの？へ？ |NewYear2016_EN = Đô Đốc, Shoukaku-nee, Chúc mừng năm mới!Rất sẵn lòng được giúp đỡ trong năm mới ! Hưh... hai người đang cười gì đó? Ếh..? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ねぇ…　あ、翔鶴姉ぇ、毎年自分から鬼役を買って出なくていいのに！ぅんもう、このお面あたしに貸してよー！ほら、もう！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Lễ hội giao mùa, eh... A, Shoukaku-nee. Chị đâu cần năm nào cũng đóng vai quỷ đâu! Ah geez, đưa em cái mặt nạ đó! Đi mà! Shìii... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督さん、どうせきっと私だけだと思うから、かわいそうだから、チョコあげるわ...ほら、ちゃんと..おかえししてよね... |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, between me and you, I think this is kinda pathetic, but here are some chocolates... take 'em. You do the same with my return gift. }} Ghi Chú * Khi chuyển đổi giữa các dạng ngoài tốn đạn và thép ( 1200 4550) thì còn tốn thêm vật liệu nâng cấp (15 đinh cho chuyển từ Kai Ni sang Kai Ni A, và 10 đinh cho việc chuyển từ Kai Ni A sang lại Kai Ni) * Cần lưu ý là các chỉ số hiện đại hóa sẽ mất đi nếu chuyển đổi giữa 2 dạng này, nên khi thấy có điều kiện hãy chuyển. * Zuikaku Kai Ni và Kai Ni A là mẫu hạm thứ 2 sau Shoukaku có tầm bắn trung bình thay vì ngắn. Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng ': Nomizu Iori (野水伊織) * '''Minh họa ': Konishi (コニシ) Ngoại hình * Zuikaku mặc bộ đồng phục vu nữ đã cắt ngắn bớt với băng tay và ủng cao với chân vịt mọc ra từ đằng sau. Như hầu hết các mẫu hạm khác, cô mang cung và giáp ngực nhưng của cô lại có chữ kana ("ス"). * Zuikaku có tóc dài xám pha đen buộc hai bên. Đường băng được gắn vào tay trái. '''Nâng cấp * Không như Shoukaku, đồ của cô đổi màu sau khi nâng cấp. Da ngăm hơn; áo từ trắng sang xanh xám; giáp ngực, đường băng, băng tay với ống đựng tên đều có thêm mẫu hình ngụy trang. Tính cách * Thô lỗ, tự hào và quá tự tin. Trong anime, cô bị Ooi gọi là "Ngực sàn đáp máy bay" (Flight Deck Chest). * Đôi khi bị fans gọi là "Gà tây" (Turkey), dựa trên lời thoại khi chiến đấu của cô. Ghi chú *Zuikaku Nâng cấp lần 3 (Kai Ni A) là Mẫu hạm thiết giáp thứ 3 của game. Đầu tiên là Taihou sau đó là Shoukaku Kai Ni A và cuối cùng là Saratoga Mk.II Mod.2 *Sau khi được nâng cấp lần 3 (Kai Ni A), cô có khả năng phóng máy bay khi đang bị thương trung bình. **Đồng thời cô có thể trang bị Tập tin:Jet-powered_Fighter-Bomber_Icon_1.png Máy bay ném bom phản lực như Jet Keiun Kai và Kikka Kai. ***Việc trang bị Máy bay ném bom phản lực cho phép cô có thêm 1 lượt phóng máy bay phản lực đầu trận đấu sau đó sẽ tham gia không chiến bình thường. ***Tầm bắn của cô sẽ được nâng lên thành Xa khi trang bị Máy bay ném bom phản lực. Bên lề *Luck cực cao vì chưa bao giờ bị bắn trúng cho đến trận cuối cùng ở Leyte Gulf, trong khi tàu chị em Shoukaku thì lúc nào cũng dính phải đòn nặng. *Điều này cũng có thể được ngụ ý trong tên của cô, trong đó sử dụng từ Kanji có nghĩa là may mắn. *Mẫu hình ngụy trang trên đồ của cô dựa trên mẫu hình thật được dùng ở trận Leyte Gulf, cũng mẫu hình đó được sử dụng trên Zuihou, Chitose và Chiyoda. *Đánh chìm bởi không kích ở trận Leyte Gulf ngày 25/10/1944. Xem thêm *Danh sách hàng không mẫu hạm tiêu chuẩn *Wikipedia entry on carrier Zuikaku en:en: es: zh:瑞鶴 pt: Category:Hàng không mẫu hạm Category:Lớp Shoukaku Category:Tàu có nâng cấp lần 2